darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Tips and Tricks
Getting started * Upon starting the game, you are given a REP-S repair bot which repairs 1,000 HP per minute to your ship. It repairs small ships at a fast rate, but gets time consuming for higher Credit bought ships such as the Nostromo and BigBoy. It is advised to purchase a REP-1 as soon as you get a stronger ship, which repairs 5,000 HP per minute. It is still slow but much faster than the REP-S. * Begin upgrading your Skylab's components to at least level 1. Prometium, Endurium, and Terbium are converted to Prometid and Duranium, which are then converted to Promerium. The price of 1 Promerium rock is 500 Credits (which increases for higher Honor point players). * On your X-1 map, if you happen to see a red dot with a yellow box around it on your minimap, do not fire at it. It is an enemy player which has breached your home starting map. X-1 has a player protection, meaning enemies cannot fire upon you unless you fire upon them first. You can do your normal activities such as killing Streuner and collecting Bonus Boxes, as long as your do not shoot the enemy. * If you see a blue Cargo Box, do not take it. It is considered stealing another player's cargo (this setting is set to not show at default). Taking this blue Cargo Box will result in giving you negative Honor. Once the cargo has turned orange (8 second timer), anyone is free to take it due to it being inactive cargo. * Around the outskirts of the space maps, there is a Radiation Zone which destroys ships that stay in that zone for too long, increasing the damage dealt the further out you go. * You earn more Credits for killing Streuner aliens than you do collecting Ore. * If considering to fight enemy players, upgrade your equipment using Promerium and Seprom, which will give you a major boost against your enemy. * Make sure to check the 'Galaxy Gates' page often to use Galaxy Gate Energy for the Galaxy Gate Generator collected from Bonus Boxes, which give you various items and Galaxy Gate parts. * Log in daily to reach the Bonus 5 from Daily Login Bonus, which will save the worry from getting destroyed in a Uridium bought ship such as the Vengeance or Goliath and having to buy it again. * While hunting Alien aliens, make sure to check the minimap for unusual red dot activity. Enemy players like to cloak and hide around swarms of Alien and are disguised. * Always have twoconfigurations ready and well equipped for an enemy attack. If your first configuration shields are destroyed, quickly use the Hot Key 'C' which will change your configuration to a full strength one, which could eventually save your life. Player Tips and Tricks Contribute to the Tips and Tricks page here and help other players on your own useful information! Anon #1 When you start the game you should keep your starting ship for a little while and do the ore and Alien kill quests. Keep this strategy up until you can buy a drone equip this with the best laser you can. Keep doing the Alien kill quests and ore quests. Then buy more drones and lasers (get better ones if you have the regular stuff). A very good quest once you reach level 5 is "Resource Shortage" which gives a very good reward (50,000 credits, 750.000 Exp) this quest should make you level 8. Now at this point you should also have 2 LF2, 3 MP1 and 1 LF3 on your ship. It is your choice whether or not to be in a clan at this point. A good clan will have plenty of money, if you be patient you can get a lot of money to bid on a Goliath (80,000 uridium or 3 to 15 million credits on auction) or a VengeanceVengeance (30,000 uridium or 1 million to 10 million credits on auction) the vengeance is faster but the goliath is more powerful so, it your choice. After you have your choice of ship continue filling it with the best engines and shields and the best lasers too (LF3 ). Before long you will be a FE Goliath or Vengeance. Keep doing quests and another very important tip would to be to keep a minimum balance of 2500 uridium in your account so you can always repair. When you get to level 11 go up to X-7 or X-6. Then kill Boss Kristallon(known as BBK), Kristallons (known as BK). Those Alien give a lot out so you get your level and the money. Iris drones are very hard to get so bid like you what them such as 30 mil is a good bid. By the way the price range is differ from each server. The cheapest is in USA East 2 where Goliath is min of 3 million and max of 5 million. so ask some of the pros on your server. Oh and by the way if you like to bug people a lot why don't you try this: Did you know you can put mines under bonus boxes and players can't see it? So when people get the box they get hit by the mine and the cool thing is that it can kill Phoenixes and it will bug the higher ships! Anon #2 For slow ships (especially BigBoys and Goliaths) you do not fully equip the 2 Configurations. If your slow use the Configuration; Configuration 1: full lasers, ONLY SPEED GENERATORS ON SHIP which are the best both currencies can buy, buy full of the BO-2 ones but make sure to make lots of uridium/credits to BUY your ship again after you die, so as soon as you get 2000 uridium buy the 2000 uridium speed engine as soon as possible and aim for a full layout of them thats 15 point engines which equals 30000 uridium. extras are well, your choice but also try to bid on REP-3, it REALLY helps. For drones, have them all equiped with Shield generators for Configuration 1. For Configuration 2, (you can switch Configurations in game every 5 seconds) again, full lasers, ONLY SHIELD GENERATORS ON THE SHIP, with max 10K uridium engines. Drones get more lasers, its tank mode, its supposed to be a mode where you can hit back hard, not exactly be indestructabel while you try and limp back to a gate or something. Anon #3 FEG (Full Elite Goliath) {C {C}Another way to get an FE Goliath is this. Config 1. All lF3 lazers and all top speed engines on ship. on drones, 3 lF3 lazers and the rest Bo2 shields. Config 2. All lF3 lazers and all Bo2 shields on ship. All Bo2 shields on drones. I have tested this config and it worked most of the time. if the enemy is starting to run away when you get in a pvp battles, you can easily swop to the 1 config and finish that enemy off. sometimes this config works on vengeances but you got to be quick in changing configs and chase them down. and be sure to have like smart bomb, 3 second shield, loads of mines, and green; white lazers. even if you don't have the extras, you always got to have green or white lazers with you or you'll never win the battles you ever get into. also good for cloak hunting too. Anon#1: (merged from tips) if your a small ship i.e. nostro or smaller then try to have people with you in outfits to help you pop the bigger ships. if your a goli being in an outift isnt bad coz you can hunt many ships at once and finish numerous quests. id recoommend that if ur a FE or close to FE goli then go in an outift of 5 and do the Uber Quest. coz u can get loads of Logdisks and sumtimes you can get boosters from popin uber Alien. try stay near to a portal where there are a few at minimum players from ur company, if there isnt anybody then keep your distance from portals as any enemy could just come through the portal and pop u whilst ur occupied. go around the Alien coz im not sure but i think it helps your evasiveness The technique of "going around the Alien" is called circling. try to avoid the Alien's attacks especially if its big e.g. Mlord, Dev, Sib, BK or others. if your sheild is low then you can regenerate it when you are attacking the Alien considering it doesnt hit you. when your shield is low U can switch config and voila! u got another shield! please share your tips too for anything in DO------------Request: The secret about drones to make money (by Elit3noob) You know whenever you train your drones untill level 6 the price when you sell it is 2,000,000 credits? For the past few months I have found a way how to make money from them. Here is a chart I thought of, the first line is how much the flax drone costs (it doubles every time you already have a flax drone), if all of the no. of drones were at max level how much you would get for selling all of them, and how much profit or credits you will lose from doing this: ---- 100.000 = 100.000 1 drone (flax) X 2.000.000 = 2.000.000 profit: 1.900.000 credits 100.000 + 200.000 = 300.000 2 drones (flax) X 2.000.000 = 4.000.000 profit: 3.700.000 credits 100.000 + 200.000 + 400.000 = 700.000 3 drones (flax) X 2.000.000 = 6.000.000 profit: 5.300.000 credits 100.000 + 200.000 + 400.000 + 800.000 = 1.500.000 4 drones (flax) X 2.000.000 = 8.000.000 profit: 6.500.000 CREDITS 100.000 + 200.000 + 400.000 + 800.000 + 1.600.000 = 3.100.000 5 drones (flax) X 2.000.000 = 10.000.000 profit: 6.900.000 credits 100.000 + 200.000 + 400.000 + 800.000 + 1.600.000 + 3.200.000 = 6.300.000 6 drones (flax) X 2.000.000 = 12.000.000 profit: 5.700.000 credits So from that kind of data, we now that the most efficient way to make money from selling drones is by leveling up drones 5 at a time to make the most profit of 6,900,000 credits. Enjoy your money! :) TIPS FOR PROS! 1.Shield+hitpoint takedown So you have an enemy with lots of shield and lots of HP. What you can do for a couple of times is to switch between SAB and RSB instead of Whites and RSB. It won't take the same DMG as with whites, but you'll take down the shield faster.Then when the enemy doesn't have a shield start switching between WHITES and RSB and proabably you'll destroy the enemy. 2.High-tech items or high-screwed items? Everybody knows that the "Diminisher" function is to take down shield. If you don't want to be screwed when using Backup shields, you have to do the following thing: When in a fight with a "Diminisher" and you have a low shield siwtch between configurations, so that you will have the other shield. That's when most of the players activate the function.Then switch again beteween configurations and use the tech part so you tkae the chance of being taked down by using diminisher on the enemy side. Category:Tips Category:Useful tips Category:Game information